srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Third of Three
|Next = Unknown at this time |Diff = |AS&P = True |Notes = This quest has the option to run it }} General Information Became available on 3/27/12. Associated forum thread here. This quest is part of The Dire Saga a series of adventures. This quest has the option to run it Location/Route Trithik Tips Also this saga is still being developed and released so these Tips may not be complete or may change as the saga unfolds. Prerequisites The Second of Three Also you must kill your target, Truskar, in that quest. Any other option including subduing him will result in this mission becoming closed to your character. Walkthrough general Kyvus finds you in Trithik and gives you instructions regarding your next target who will be in a bannered wagon which fits the description of one that you have been having fitful dreams over for the past few days. On the outskirts of Trithik you discover the wagon and your target. Also, *Pass/succeed, you get the feeling that there is more to the driver of the wagon than meets the eye and that to attempt an attack on this man would prove extremely perilous. *Fail, untested Then you have the following options, *Decide against completing your mission, you find that you aren't in complete control of yourself and can't abandon the mission proceed to *Attack the wagon as it rolls past, proceed to **Use one of the following: Archery (50+), Illusion (60+), Conjuration (60+), Telekinesis (60+), ***Success, 8 specific xp to Archery or 16 specific xp to the relevant power which injures the driver. Go to Combat with Wagon Driver (wounded) ***Failure, untested - but believed to be the same or similar to failing the next check below. **Leap out and attack the driver as the wagon passes ***Success, you surprise the driver go to Combat with Wagon Driver (wounded) ***Failure, your surprise attack fails and you take damage (54 confirmed). Go immediately to Combat with Wagon Driver below without a chance to restore SP. Combat with Wagon Driver Has a very nasty Telekinetic attack (22 to 25 damage observed) Combat with Wagon Driver (wounded) Has a very nasty Telekinetic attack (22 to 25 damage observed) After killing Wagon Driver Obtain 39 Gold and automatically obtain the following items; *Unidentified Shimmering Broadsword *Unidentified Diamond-Shaped Pendant *Dagger As you're about to move the driver's corpse into the woods, a swift and horrifying transformation comes over his bloodied remains. The gruesome transformation is nearly identical to that which came over the body of the man you killed at the cabin in the forest, outside of Trithik -- the first of "the three". You're about to drag the corpse into the woods when an ominous hiss from behind sets your every nerve on edge. You spin in the direction of the dreadful sound and instinctively draw yourself into a defensive stance as nine hideous ghouls approach. Go to combat with 9 Ghoul Warriors You can heal between individual combats. After defeating the fifth ghoul the remaining four fall to the ground and disintegrate leaving behind only a thin layer of black dust that is quickly scattered on the breeze. You turn and head for the bannered wagon, eager to make a thorough search of it. You're surprised to discover that the the pair of powerful horses harnessed to it are now nothing more than heaps of bone! You're about to step forward and examine the fleshless remains of the horses when the sudden sound of something moving inside the covered wagon sends your pulse racing. You can undergo a Divination check (no minimum level), success gives you 8 specific xp and you immediately sense that a powerful evil presence is lurking within the wagon. *Investigate the source of the sounds, you realize that you're having difficulty moving your limbs. It's as if you're somehow being frozen in place! **Success, you stave off the attack and a hideous , robed figure leaps onto the road. Without warning, the sinister ghoul stretches wide its fang-filled mouth and unleashes an ear-shattering howl as it attacks. Go to Combat with Abyssal Ghoul below **Failure, the flap covering the back of the wagon flies open and a hideous, robed figure leaps onto the road. Without warning, the sinister ghoul stretches wide its fang-filled mouth and unleashes an ear-shattering howl as it reaches out and lays its clawed hand on your shoulder, sending a wave of deathly chills through you. You lose all your Nevernal Reserve and take damage (-31 to -53 SP confirmed). Go to Combat with Abyssal Ghoul below *Move away from here at once, you make your way to Trithik and the adventure ends, 512 general xp and 64 AS&P for completion. Combat with Abyssal Ghoul *Upon defeat the ghoul disintegrates to ash which is soon scattered. You're about to step away when you catch sight of a strange marking on the road in almost precisely the spot where the ghoul last stood. A closer examination reveals a broad eye etched into the dirt. Your heart nearly skips a beat when the crudely-drawn eye suddenly blinks! With bated breath, you wait, your gaze fixed on the eye scrawled onto the road. It does not again blink. You rub out the sinister etching with your foot before turning your attention to the banner-draped wagon which contains nothing of value so you return to Trithik and the adventure ends. 512 general xp and 64 AS&P for completion. *If you flee you make it to Trithik and the adventure ends. 512 general xp and 64 AS&P for completion. *If you are killed adventure ends and your game is restored to the last SAVE point. Rewards *End rewards of 512 general and 64 AS&P *39 Gold *Broadsword of Maiming *Pendant of Soul Shielding *Dagger (Exceptional) *Up to 300 Combat XP (approximate) *32 xp to Arcana for identifying items *Optional: **Up to 16 xp to Divination **8 xp to Archery **Up to 16 xp to Illusion, Conjuration or Telekinesis Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty